Written in Black and White
Written in Black and White is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and second case of the game. It is the forty-eighth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot After the discovery of the socialites’ location, Astrid and the player then rushed to the boardwalk set of Darkness in White, a film noir movie. However when they got there, they found the corpse of famous film noir actress Pamela Malandra, her head punctured with multiple pens. They then quickly found clues to suspect the film’s director and editor Ryan Everton, who told them that Pamela was his star actress in his latest film and that he was saddened to see her go. They also found clues to suspect Luke’s mother and faded actress Gwen Leon-Mathieu as well video editor Cydius Vox. They then quickly found out that the victim knew about the kidnapped socialites and planned to save them that night. Soon Luke told them that he had learned from his mother that there was a red-carpet ceremony that was being hosted that night in order to give Pamela a special award for her fame in many of Oakwolf’s films. They then hurried to the victim’s red-carpet award ceremony where they found Raj, dressed in a golden suit, and interrogated him about the victim’s death. They then found clues to suspect famous actor Julian Finns as well disgraced actress Tonya Fishman, her fame ruined after the media had caught wind of her scandal. Soon after, a devastated Luke came to the detectives saying that he was out with his mother when someone had attacked them, leaving a note behind. The note then revealed that Gwen had fallen into the hands of the “Socialite Slaughter”. They then investigated more at the ceremony, where they found out that the murder weapons were in Raj’s possession, although he never used them. They then quickly hurried to find enough evidence to arrest Cydius Vox as the killer and the serial kidnapper known as the “Socialite Slaughter”. Cydius admitted to the murder following Astrid’s accusation of killing Pamela because she knew about the kidnapped socialites as he told them that they deserved it. He then explained that when he had planned to make a debut with his filmography career, Pamela and other socialites made gossip about him that he was really sleeping around with actors and actresses in order to have his big break a success. This led to Cydius’s decline in popularity, which outraged him as he believed that socialites did nothing but get drunk all day and gossip about people’s lives. He then decided to kidnap them and force them to employ numerous clients across Oakwolf Studios to show them what it felt like to have their life controlled and manipulated. He then said that he had killed Pamela because she was the one who he had decided to leave for the grand finale. When it was time, he lured her to the film noir set and decided to write her death by impaling her skull with pens. He then told them that if he wasn’t caught, he would’ve vanished from the city and to be remembered as a legacy. Astrid then arrested him and sent him to Judge Marrakchi, who gave Cydius a lifetime sentence in solitary confinement. After the trial, they were visited by a shaken Gwen, who told them that she had escaped her chains after Cydius had failed to tightly chain her. She then led them to the film noir set where they found a concealed keypad in the set's bar. The player then unlocked the keypad to reveal a concealed hideout that had revealed the numerous missing socialites, chained and terrified. They then enlisted Raj's assistance, where they had helped him by retrieving his special notes on the victims so he could give them consolation and some therapy. They then gave his notes back to him before he thanked them for their help by giving them access to the red carpet wardrobe that Pamela had made and given to Raj. The team then went to Pamela's red carpet ceremony, dressed in Pamela's wardrobe before Ryan asked for their assistance in finding Pamela's replacement trophy after Julian had proved himself unable to award it. They then found Pamela's trophy, allowing Ryan to host the ceremony and name the film noir set studio in her honour before gifting the trophy to Gwen to keep. After the red carpet's celebrations, Gwen went to see her only son and told him that he was a very brave detective and that she was very proud of him. They then decided to envelop each other in a happy hug. Chief Crosby then told them that he had learned from Mayor Patricia Osborne that a plane had crashed in the mountains of The Far Banks and that they needed to go and help recover the survivors of the crash. Summary Victim *'Pamela Malandra' (found with multiple pens in her head) Murder Weapon *'Calligraphy Pens' Killer *'Cydius Vox' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect enjoys tofu *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect enjoys tofu *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect wears yellow silk Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect enjoys tofu *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect wears yellow silk Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect wears yellow silk Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect enjoys tofu *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect enjoys tofu *The suspect drinks gimlets Profile *The suspect wears yellow silk Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer enjoys tofu. *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer wears yellow silk. *The killer weighs at least 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Film Noir Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Clapboard) *Examine Clapboard. (Result: Clapboard Details; New Suspect: Ryan Everton) *Talk to Ryan Everton about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Mansion) *Investigate Victim's Mansion. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Magazine) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Autographed Photo; New Suspect: Gwen Leon-Mathieu) *Talk to Gwen about the victim's death. *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Victim's Feature Article; New Suspect: Cydius Vox) *Ask Cydius about his interview with the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys tofu) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Calligraphy Pens; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Red Carpet Ceremony. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Victim's Purse; New Suspect: Raj Sherazi) *Confront Raj about fleeing the police department. (Attribute: Raj practices calligraphy; New Suspect: Julian Finns) *Ask Julian Finns about his position of granting the award. (Attribute: Julian enjoys tofu) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Tonya Fishman) *Ask Tonya about being invited to the victim's ceremony. (Attribute: Tonya enjoys tofu and practices calligraphy; Gwen practices calligraphy) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Slaughter's Threat) *Analyze Slaughter's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets; New Crime Scene: Sitting Area) *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Locked Safe, Victim's Smartphone) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Broken Vase) *Analyze Broken Vase. (09:00:00) *Ask Gwen about the smashed vase. (Attribute: Gwen drinks gimlets and enjoys tofu, Ryan enjoys tofu) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Explicit Photos) *Ask Cydius about the explicit photo blackmail. (Attribute: Cydius practices calligraphy, enjoys tofu and drinks gimlets) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone. (09:00:00) *Ask Ryan Everton about the threatening texts he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Ryan drinks gimlets and practices calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Clues: Defaced Trophy, Strange Case, Torn Magazine) *Examine Defaced Trophy. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Bacon Grease) *Interrogate Julian Finns about defacing Pamela's prize trophy. (Attribute: Julian practices calligraphy and drinks gimlets) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Scribbled Message) *Ask Tonya Fishman about the angry messages she and the victim wrote. (Attribute: Tonya drinks gimlets) *Examine Strange Case. (Result: Case Unlocked) *Analyze Pen Case. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow silk) *Confront Raj Sherazi about his pens being used to murder Pamela. (Attribute: Raj drinks gimlets) *Investigate Film Noir Boardwalk. (All tasks must be completed; Clue: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Cracked Necklace) *Analyze Cracked Necklace. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The One Behind the Camera (6/6). (No stars) The One Behind the Camera (6/6) *Interrogate Gwen about her kidnapping. *Investigate Film Noir Set. (Clue: Locked Bar Door) *Examine Locked Bar Door. (Result: Bar Door Unlocked) *Ask Raj for assistance in giving the victims therapy. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Red Carpet Ceremony. (Clue: Raj's Briefcase) *Examine Raj's Briefcase. (Result: Raj's Notes Found) *Return the notes to Raj. (Reward: Director's Suit) *Investigate Ceremony Stage. (Clue: Faded Trophy) *Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Pamela's Trophy Revealed) *Give the trophy back to Ryan Everton. *See what Gwen wants to say to her son. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Check on what Duncan Crosby has to tell the team. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios